Undercover
by sweetdreams-sunnymornings
Summary: Mercenary Ranger and crew are working on an undercover job. And maybe they all are more undercover than anyone knows? Even Stephanie gets confused at time...but a hot Ranger in hot South Beach / Miami makes it ...interesting. Babe/ HEA, no Joe.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: a new chapter story for all you sweetly persistent naggers. You know who you are.

This is Mercenary Ranger and my Stephanie. Zoe is a baby, so right after The Math Teacher. Don't be put off by the original character narrator, ok?

LOL, NOT a songfic, just references the old Janis Joplin song.

standard fanfic disclaimers apply

* * *

**Undercover (Alternate Universe...Or is It?)**

**.**

**.**

_Oh Lord won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz_

_My friends all drive Porsches_

_I must make amends_

_Worked hard all my lifetime_

_No help from my friends_

_Oh Lord won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz_

_..._

_Oh Lord won't you buy me a night on the town_

_I'm counting on you, Lord _

_So please don't let me down_

_Prove that you love me _

_And buy the next round_

_Oh Lord won' t you buy me a night on the town._

_..._

_Oh Lord won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz _

_My friends all drive Porsches _

_Lord, please don't let me down…_

* * *

**1**

_Michelle_

**My name is Michelle Thomas. I'm** a thirty year old DEA agent, single, white female, born right here in Philly. I've been an agent for awhile and I'm pretty damn good. I am also just plain pretty, a decent looking babe who cleans up well. My bosses like to send me on undercover jobs that require guts and sluttiness. Not tha slut! But I can play the part.

For the past month I've been assigned to a joint agency task force. I have a new partner who's a Fed, I gather. She's got a badge but she takes the idea of secret and has made it her bible. I like her but I don't know much about her. I trust her to have my back though, and that's what's important when you're undercover.

My new partner's name is Stephanie Plum. Like me she's thirty-something, blah/ blah/ blah. She's from Jersey, lots of attitude and street smarts. Shoots a gun pretty good. She is tall and slim, envy-inducing long legs, straight dark brown hair with lighter highlights. The bluest eyes imaginable. I figure they're contacts.

We were sitting at our desks on a rainy February morning. Steph was eating her doughnuts and drinking a Starbucks mocha latte.

Steph looked out at the rain and said, ''Thank god Japanese process hair straightening and flat irons got invented. Used to be on a day like this I'd have frizz city, like a white girl afro. Not a pretty sight.''

She munched away on her second doughnut.

I said, ''I wondered how you got your hair so stick straight, it's really nice.''

Steph nodded. ''Worth every penny. It saves so much time and effort too. Y' know I used to live with a guy who had long, shiny, abso-fucking-lutely straight hair. Killed me to see him in the morning, he'd wake up looking perfect. The man had _no clue_ about frizz.''

She sighed and offered me a doughnut.

I sipped my green tea and shuddered. ''Doughnuts will kill you! And give you fat thighs.''

She smiled. ''I've heard that before. The _killing me_ part. Maybe the thigh info would have had more effect.''

She shoved the third Boston cream into her mouth.

Our phone buzzed, she picked up, said ''Yo.'' With her mouth still full. Then, to me, "Captain wants to see us."

We exchanged looks and headed for the office of the man directing the task force.

''Agent Thomas, Agent Plum, please sit down.''

Steph had choked back what I thought was a laugh when Billings called her Agent Plum.

''What?'' he asked.

''Uh, sorry. Agent Plum sounds like someone in a porno flick.'' She kept giggling. ''Call me Steph, it's safer.''

Billings had no sense of humor and looked very offended. He cleared his throat and said, ''We have information that the head of the drug cartel we are trying to take down will be in the US in the coming month. He is expected to be in Miami by next week. You two are being sent there undercover to work with a Federal sting operation.''

We nodded.

''You will be set up in a nice condo, given cars and money to throw around. You will appear to be party girls looking for a fun time.''

Steph said, ''We can do that.''

''This man is running the Federal Justice Department sting. He will contact you once your covers are set.''

Billings handed us each an 8 X10 photo. It had been taken with a surveillance camera and was pretty fuzzy. It was shot at night in front of a nightclub. A man—our contact- - was just getting into, or out of, his red Ferrari, valet parking kid standing by. Our man was young, nice build, short dark hair, sunglasses (yep, at night). I didn't think we'd be able to recognize him from this photo.

I asked, ''No other photos? What about a DMV headshot or something.''

Billings replied, ''No, this man likes to remain low-profile. Very few photos of him exist.''

Steph said, ''He's an agent for Justice?''

''Well, he is an independent contractor. But very good.''

I said, " 'Independent contractor'"? You mean he s a _**mercenary**_? He gets paid to do this stuff?''

Billings said, Agent Thomas, you get paid, don't you? So, yes, this man does too.''

I said, ''Does he have a name?''

''His name is Carlos Manoso. He is from an old and very wealthy Cuban family. Well known in Miami, of course. He will essentially be using his own identity, playing the part of a rich Latino playboy. He will invite you ladies to his yacht. You will appear to party. Others, the cartel leader too, will be interested in the fast lane life, drugs, sex, gambling, whatever Manoso uses to lure him onto the yacht. Then he can safely be taken into custody.''

Steph said, ''Sounds like a plan. ''

''Any questions?''

She said, "Yes I do have a question, sir. Why does a task force use a mercenary like this guy? Why not your own agents? And if he's for sale to the highest bidder how can he be trusted?''

''A man like Carlos Manoso can go places and do things that no regular agent can do. And he sells himself, if that is the right word, only to US agencies, and only for the greater good of our country. He is absolutely reliable. You may learn something from him, Agent Plum.''

Steph said, ''Lucky me.''

Billings said, ''Plan to leave tomorrow morning.''

tbc

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!

ps I have extremely straight hair so I may not be totally up to speed on how one makes curly hair stay straight. Not that it matters to the fic ...


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n **since this is quite short, I put a bonus story up on my blog..Dave the Romanian hitman's oneshot.[you may recall he is one of Zoe's bodyguards?] 5.16.13

* * *

**Undercover**

.

.

**2**

_._

_Michelle_

**We arrived in Miami, found our condo**, got our cars, got set up for business. Miami was hot and humid and sunny. Palm trees, white sand, blue ocean. _What an improvement on winter in Philly_, I thought.

Stephanie said, ''We need to shop!'' And proceeded to drag me all over South Beach, shopping for party girl clothes.

When I protested she said it was a great way to check out the area, let people see us. Set up our covers...

''See and be seen!'' Steph said.

I think she just loved buying new, slutty shoes.

...

Later Steph was sitting at our new glass and brass coffee table in our new tropically decorated condo. She was doing some sort of computer search and finally she said, "Okay, hmmmm..._'low-profile'_ this— a Ferrari like this Manoso guy drives costs $700,000. Yes I said seven hundred thousand dollars! Doesn't sound like a government issue take-home heap, does it?''

I'm not much of a car person but I looked at the laptop screen and saw she was right.

''Whoa! Who'd want a car that costs so much?''

Steph nodded.

''And is so really, really ugly….Oh, well—650 horse power. Top speed 217 MPH! Gotta love it, I guess. You know, Mich, my grandma Mazur always wishes me—like a normal grandmother might wish you _health and happiness_—?''

I nodded.

''She always wishes me _'fast food, fast cars, fast men'_. I tell her, Grandma! Be careful what you wish for. But does she listen? Noooo. So here we are in sunny old Miami, waiting around for the fast men and fast cars to show up! Thank god we ordered pizza.

I said, "We're batting .300!''

We laughed.

A cell phone buzzed. We both opened our phones.

Steph said, ''You.''

I answered, punched speaker and we were told we should head for a certain bar in South Beach….

Our boss up in Philly, Captain Billings, continued, "You should go there every night this weekend starting tonight, make yourselves visible, dance, drink, leave big tips. Manoso will find you, ladies, you do not have to find him. He will approach one or both of you, buy you a drink, whatever, you are to play along. He will invite you back to his yacht. You should be impressed and willing but you must look like wealthy playgirls who might attract such a man as Manoso.''

Steph rolled her eyes.

''Stay together, ladies. Remember he is in charge. You are to follow his directives.''

I said, ''Yessir!'' and clicked off.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Directives. Hunh. As if. And I am soooo not a 'lady'!"

tbc

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to us writers...and of course gets me to post faster. enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover **

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

_Michelle_

**Billings said dance, so we danced.** We put on our tiny party dresses and five inch heels. Stephanie loaded on mascara as if she was putting on Kevlar. And we partied.

That was Thursday. Tonight was Saturday and the hottest club in SouthBeach, a dance club called **_Frazzle_** was really heating up for the peak of the weekend. So far no Cuban playboy had shown up, but Steph and I had been having a blast. We drank, we danced, we partied our asses off. We worked _hard!_ Days were spent sleeping it all off and then primping up for the evening fun.

We wriggled our way up to the bar and caught the bartender's eye.

''Ladies! Hey! Lookin' hot, ladies... What'll it be tonight?''

Steph said, ''Oh, Sex on the Beach, Roger. Always!''

I agreed. ''Two.''

Steph licked her lips and said, ''Doubles.''

We got our drinks and clinked glasses.

''Knock em dead!''

We smiled at each other. I felt ineffective as an agent but we were having fun so why complain.

The club was packed, lots of moving lights and suntanned, almost-naked bodies. Very loud music, of course. I looked at the crowd and just for an instant—almost might have missed it—there was a tiny pause, as if everyone froze, just for a fraction of a fraction of a second.

I looked at Steph, who just gave me a big grin and shrugged. "Power glitch?" she murmured, well, yelled, in my ear.

A few moments later she was looking past my shoulder, on down the bar. She nudged me and gestured with her eyes to turn and look.

"Okay, what?''

I saw that other women were all looking where Steph was looking. The bartender was mopping up more than one spilled drink. Steph signaled the bar guy and said, sexily but a bit loudly, "You know, Roge, the Sex on the Beach wasn't too great. I think I'll have an Orgasm instead!''

Roger the bartender gave a thumbs up.

Just then a man leaned into the bar between us. He was muscular, dark haired, his diamond earrings glittering in the pulsating lights. He smelled wonderful, some expensively elusive scent.

He put his hand on the back of Steph's neck, brushing her hair aside and he brushed his lips down the side of her face.

He said, ''I could help you with that orgasm, babe.''

Steph turned her head, and because he was so close her lips actually brushed against his. She leaned back just a fraction and said, ''I'm from Jersey. I like to take care of my own Orgasms. I'm a very independent girl!''

He smiled, white teeth flashed. Women gasped. More drinks spilled along the bar. I heard glass shattering, a sever dropped a tray of drinks.

Steph looked down at all the spilled cocktails and said, ''Jeez.''

The man straightened up, slid a hundred dollar bill on the bar as Steph's drink arrived.

He said to Roger, ''Keep the change.''

Then , to Stephanie, ''You're new here in South Beach, aren't you? I'm Carlos Manoso.''

And he extended his hand. Steph looked at his hand for an instant then shook it.

She said, "My name is Stephanie.'' Her suddenly husky voice oozed sex appeal. ''And this is my friend Michelle."

Manoso smiled at me. Okay now I knew why every woman at the bar was staring and drooling. He shook my hand gently.

Omigod this guy was so hot. I can't begin to describe it, he was like every gorgeous movie star ever born all wrapped up in this hot, dark persona. And this guy had an aura, all power and wealth and entitlement. But mostly he was just hot hot hot. Unbelievable. How was it possible no one ever took his picture, like Billings had said. _GQ cover, anyone?_

He said, "Would you like an Orgasm too, Michelle?"

I figured, what the hell! "Absolutely, Carlos. I'd love one." _Heh heh heh. So sue me..._

He flashed another hundred, then dropped it on the bar.

''These are my guys,'' he said, gesturing behind me with a tiny tilt of his chin. I turned and saw I was enclosed by a wall of more gorgeous men. One black guy, one Latino guy, one—, uh, surfer guy of indeterminate origins.

I may have gasped.

Manoso said, "Tank."

Huge guy, all muscle and scowl. Black and sexy.

''Lester Santos.''

Hot, exotically Latino, gorgeous eyes, great body.

''Antonio Stewart.''

Blond, tan, very dark eyes, killer smile.

The first two smiled charmingly and shook our hands. The surfer guy clasped our hands and leaned in for a Euro-style kiss. His lips brushed my cheek. I smelled a different expensive scent, maybe Mugler's _Angel_. He kissed Stephanie even more boldly, caressing her neck and arm.

She laughed and shook him off.

I looked beyond these guys, obviously our playboy contact and his pals, and noticed a dark suited Secret Service type man not too far away. He watched the crowd not our little group, but I thought we held his interest. I nudged Steph and pointed him out with an eye gesture. Steph looked at the bodyguard then at our new friends. She pointed out the bodyguard's counterpart over by the door. She made a tiny shrug and rolled her eyes.

The blond guy intercepted our glances. Steph made a little gun with her finger and poked him. "Poseur."

"Like, uh, y'never know, babe..."

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Did I do this?: All fanfiction disclaimers apply here and entire story...

* * *

**Undercover**

.

.

**4**

_._

_Michelle_

**We drank, we danced, we partied.** You're seeing a theme here, right?

The men did a good job of appearing interested. The crew invited us to dance. Not Manoso. He leaned against the bar, looking hot and intimidating. One of the other guys stayed with him at all times, usually Tank. The guys attracted attention of their own but their main function seemed to be intercepting women who made a play for their—what? Friend? Boss?

Stephanie leaned against the bar rail and fake fluttered her over-mascaraed eyelashes at Manoso.

?

"Sooo...do you dance, Mr. Manoso?"

Tiny shrug. "Babe, if I go out on the dance floor, some asshole will want me to audition for Dancing with the Stars.''

Big blue eyes, mock admiration. "Is that a bad thing?"

''Yes.''

''...so... you're _*that*_ good?''

''Babe.''

Finally we all ended up at the bar for another round. Manoso said, ''Why don't you ladies come out to my boat instead. It's so much cooler and more private.''

Even in the noisy club his voice was like honey. I shivered inside.

Steph said, 'Well, okay. But anyone gets outta line we're outta there.''

Manoso raised his eyebrows and said, ''Perfect gentlemen.''

We piled in his big black shiny new Hummer H2.

Steph said, ''No Ferrari?''

He said, ''It's being painted.''

The other guys laughed.

Steph was singing softly. I thought it was an old Janis Joplin song_—"Oh Lord won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz…."_

Manoso gave her a cool glance via the rearview mirror.

Steph smirked. "…_my friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends…"_

The yacht was huge and elegant. We boarded and Manoso said, "I have Cristal on ice, ladies, but again if you prefer Orgasms I'm happy to oblige.''

I thought, _Give it a rest._

Steph said, ''Maybe later.''

He said, ''What?''

Lester Santos handed me a flute of the fine Cristal champagne. Someone else turned a CD player on, loud rap music.

Manoso sort of stalked over to Steph in the moonlight and pulled her into his arms. "Later?" He bent his dark head and kissed Steph passionately. Just watching the kiss was a turn-on. I had no clue what was happening and I thought Steph had lost it too.

He lifted his head and gazed into her face, a tiny smile on his otherwise blank face. She raised her hand and gently caressed his cheek, skimming over his diamond earring, and running through his short hair. He leaned in again and gently bit her lower lip, one hand caressing her breast, the other on her bare back. Steph pressed herself closer, rubbing against him beseechingly. His hands slid lower under the hem of her skirt, back up her thighs to her ass, one hand pressing her close, the other traveling on around to touch her intimately. The kiss went on and on. Finally he raised his head and they locked eyes for a long moment.

The men and I all watched in fascination, unintentional voyeurs. There was a frozen timeless interval, longer than the moment in the club, then Steph said, ''A red fucking Ferrari?''

He said, "Not anymore.''

Then he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the cabin stairs.

I said firmly, loudly, "Steph! Um. You know we like to _stay together_, right?''

She looked at me like I was crazy.

She said, "It's OK. You know—_directives_….Mr Manoso is showing me directives….''

I started towards her, saying, "Wait, Steph!"

The other men, I think Tank and Lester, grabbed me and held me back.

Manoso turned from following Steph and said, "Cuff her if you have to."

Clank, snap. I was cuffed to a bulkhead.

I hissed, "I'm a federal agent. I'll see you guys in prison for detaining me.''

Lester smiled and said, ''I'll cuff you with just one wrist if you promise to behave. That way you can enjoy your champagne.''

Tank said, in his deep rumbling voice, ''Don't worry. Boss would never hurt a lady. Ms Plum will be fine.''

Lester said, ''More than fine.''

The blond guy said, ''Awesome. But you know sometimes three is a crowd, man. I know it's hard to imagine but, um..." Shrug, spread hands.

And he smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile.

I huffed but then I caved.

"Good call, Mitch," he whispered against my ear. I shivered again.

The Cristal was beckoning.

tbc

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! Have a great "Welcome Summer" weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n There's a small Anthony oneshot on my blog tonight. enjoy.**

* * *

**Undercover **

**.**

**.**

**5**

**.**

_previously: Manoso grabbed Steph's wrist and hauled her below deck. But she was smiling...bigtime._

_._

_still Michelle_

**Steph reappeared about** an hour and a half later. She did look fine except her lips were swollen and she had some beard burn on her cheeks and across her chest and cleavage. She was fully dressed except her shoes which dangled from her fingers.

Manoso was barefoot and wearing lowslung black cargo pants, not the elegant dress pants he'd worn earlier.

He said, ''Tank will drive you home. We'll see you for brunch at _Bubuloo's_ tomorrow at 2.''

He smiled at Steph. ''It's Cuban cuisine. No doughnuts.''

She stood hands on hips and said, ''I have two words for you, _Carlito_.''

''Yeah?''

''Red Ferrari.''

He said, ''It's being painted, I swear.''

''Yeah, right! C'mon, Mitch.''

She hopped off the yacht and we went home.

**... ... ...**

When we got back to our place I ventured cautiously, "You guys really seemed to hit it off."

She said, "Maybe he'll choose you tomorrow.''

''No way! And there's plenty more where he came from. All those guys are gorgeous," I admitted.

Steph smiled.

''Yeah.''

I pried a little more. "This guy Manoso—he's so hot it's unbelievable!'' Maybe the Cristal was making me nosy? And I was talking too much, too personally.

Steph nodded seriously. "Yeah, sole cause of the world's global warming. Someone should do a study. Scientifically and all." She'd had maybe too much champagne too.

I laughed. "Melts polar icecaps with just a smile?"

She smiled again. "Fucking A... ... ...

Later I remembered and went to ask Steph, "What about that bodyguard guy in the suit. I saw him at the marina too. Actually there were tow, right? You saw them. Men in Black clones, no smiles? Do you think it's a problem? Lookout for the cartel maybe''

Steph stared at me. She was lounging on her bed, text messaging on her phone.

_Maybe she has a husband and kids_, I thought. _Maybe the interlude with Manoso was just a job to_ _her, part of her cover…..Yeah, right, _I thought.

She said finally, "I think the blond guy with Manoso is Anthony Stewart. He's a computer stuff billionaire kinda guy. I think that was his bodyguards. But we can ask Billings. Or…Manoso.''

''I don't think that was the name Manoso gave for him.''

''Huh. Maybe Antonio?''

Y''eah….Um….Are you gonna tell me what went on while you were alone with Manoso, Steph? File a report?"

''Mitch, I couldn't begin to describe it, but—omigod…wow. I got lucky, didn't I?''

_Well, someone obviously did_, I snarked silently.

I said, "Maybe. Or maybe you got more than you can handle?''

She sighed, ''Well, I'll die happy, trying. Yum!''

Hopeless. I headed to the door to wards my room. Stephanie called after me, "Don't forget brunch. At...2!"

tbc

* * *

yeah yeah it s short but it was a stopping point. I gave y'all the Anthony story to make up for it, so go on, go read it! [smile]. sunny


	6. Chapter 6

**Undercover**

.

.

**6**

_._

_Michelle_

**A week went by. We met Manoso** and his friends for brunch, for drinks; we met at clubs and afterhours parties. Sometimes we'd see just Manoso and Tank, sometimes all four would arrive.

We made sure we were high profile, we made ''a splash" as Steph liked to say. And we waited for the drug kingpin Alberto Alvarez to make contact.

We were bait.

... ... ...

And of course, being an agent, a detective of sorts, I snooped.

Anthony Stewart was charming and friendly but he was the least accessible of the men. I asked him one time if he was in software and he stared me down to ashes. The man had killer eyes and I don't just mean they were beautiful. They really looked like a killer's eyes.

Steph laughed when I said that. ''Oh, Mitch. How can you be an agent with such an imagination?''

''Look at you!'' I did attitude back at her. "You act like there's really something happening with you and Mr. Hot Cubano Playboy! Get real.''

She shrugged.

''Steph?''

''Huh?''

''I mean it! He'll break your heart and stamp on the pieces as he walks away.''

''Yeah.''

We were sunning on the beach. I pushed back my sunglasses and sat up. I looked at her and the dopey little smile on her face.

''Steph, do you ever think about getting married, like for real? Settling down, maybe having kids? Being a mom, a housewife?''

She in turn pushed up her sunnies. ''Sounds like I'd wish I'd die and go to hell, Mitch. Really! No way!''

''Don't you ever wish for someone of your own, someone to love you? Someone to love? Someone special?''

She looked at me then her eyes moved past me to something or someone behind me. Her face lit up and she smiled. Her smile was so huge and happy, it eclipsed the hot Florida sun above us.

_Uh oh, _I groaned silently.

I turned and saw a black Ferrari pulled to the curb under the palms that lined the edge of the beach. Someone to love indeed.

She stood up and waved, pulled me with her across the sand.

Manoso was leaning against the side of the black Ferrari. He was dressed in black linen trousers, a black golf shirt and black woven leather loafers. Mirrored sunglasses. Diamond earrings. Rolex platinum and diamond watch. The short sleeves of the golf shirt displayed his truly awesome biceps to perfection.

A small traffic jam was developing as women drivers slowed down to get a better look. This guy caused what we call rubbernecking delays up north. He seemed oblivious.

''Yo.''

Steph said, "Yo yourself."

I was thinking, _Is that the right response to Yo_….?

He straightened up, grabbed Steph by her upper arms and pulled her close. The kiss looked authentic and real, if a little obvious. Steph was moaning, little breathy whines, like she was urging him on. Finally he raised his head but kept her pulled tight against his body. They did a cute little pelvis shuffle and Steph gasped.

He smiled at me over Steph's shoulder and said, "Mitch.''

Stephanie's name for me had stuck. She pronounced it like the guys name _Mitch_. I kinda liked it.

''Hey, Carlos,'' I said.

He said, ''I'm having a party on my boat tomorrow. I have an important new friend I'd like you ladies to meet. Maybe you can help me make him feel at home?''

Steph said, ''Yeah? Where's he from?''

''Colombia. His name is Alberto Alvarez. We plan to relax, play some cards, and—enjoy the evening.''

''We'll be there.''

''Tank will pick you up.''

''No, no, we'll drive."

Tiny nod. "Okay….Please wear something very special tomorrow night.''

Steph said, ''Like a cocktail gown?''

''You know what I mean, babe.''

Steph finally extricated herself from his embrace. He hadn't been holding her tightly but his arms circled her in a gentle hug and his hands caressed her bare skin absently. She was only wearing a thong bikini and sandals and her sunglasses.

Now she stepped back and exaggeratedly viewed his car, hands on hips.

''Well, okay, it's black now.''

He looked at her.

?

''Tell us the truth. Did you really get it painted or is this a new one?''

''Babe.''

''Ra-, I mean, _Carlos_! You're an extravagant man! I'm amazed. What about business? The bottom line?''

He said, ''Cars aren't business."

"They're what? Your hobby?"

"I don't see why you hate it so much.''

She said, ''It's ugly and bloated?"

Then she made a little flicking motion with one hand and said, ''Kaboom!''

Manoso looked like he might laugh. "You frighten me, babe.''

''Good to know, Carlito. See you tomorrow. We'll be dressed to kill, I promise.''

Pause. Maybe not thrilled to be called by the childish pet name. Or maybe worried about Stephanie's idea of dressed to kill.

After a long moment, Manoso said, ''Later, babe. Mitch.''

And he was gone.

* * *

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

a/n There is a new Anthony, Lester, Ranger oneshot on my blog tonight. It is in Anthony's folder, enjoy. 6.13.13

* * *

**Undercover**

**.**

**.**

**7**

**.**

_Michelle_

.

**We got all gussied up** in our rich girl glad rags. We got "dressed" as Steph insisted Manoso had meant, with our small but deadly automatics in thigh holsters.

Steph had called Billings after we saw Manoso. He didn't pick up his phone so she left a breezy message. "Captain Billings, this guy Manoso is just as good as you promised! Maybe even better."

She quirked her eyebrows at me and grinned. She continued, "If all goes as planned the takedown will be tomorrow night. If necessary we will regroup and try another night but I think this is it. Manoso doesn't seem like a man to waste time and effort. We will check in when we can, but we won't have our phones and other equipment. We're really just decoys or distractions. We'll probably be back in Philly by Monday or Tuesday. Byeeee.''

I said, ''You're bad, Steph!''

She smiled some more. "When I'm bad I m excellent!''

The party was lavish. Lots of hot young party people of both sexes, loud music, weed and blow, champagne, fine food. I thought Steph was a bit shocked by the mirrored trays of cocaine. I tried a smidge. Huh. Real. And high quality, too. I figured the drugs were props to lull any suspicions the cartel people might have.

It turned out that Manoso, Stewart and Santos were hosting a high stakes poker game in the main cabin. We were invited to join, but Steph said, ''You gotta be kidding.''

Manoso said, ''I'll bankroll you, _querida._ And your lovely friend.'' Indicating me.

There were maybe nine or ten men at the table. None was our quarry. I love to play poker and said, ''I'd enjoy sitting in.''

Stewart sat me down next to him. "I'll bankroll you, Michelle. You can always repay me later.''

My nipples contracted and I felt breathless. This man was almost as frighteningly sexy and intimidating as Manoso. He was very good-looking with beautiful blond hair, looked natural blond—longish on top, buzzed short on the sides. The earlier cornworws were gone. His face was wonderful, high cheekbones, straight nose, lovely winter tan, and meltingly hot black Latino eyes, unusual in someone so blond. He was slim but broad shouldered and muscular. He had an educated voice, honey soft and sweet like Manoso's. And he had a smile that could light up the world.

Steph lounged by Manoso's shoulder but refused to play. "Really there's not enough money in the city of Miami to bankroll me, darling.''

We played. I lost my concentration for a few hands when I realized what the stakes were, but then I recovered and began to win now and then.

Stewart whispered in my ear, "I'm relieved. I thought bankruptcy was looming.''

His lips against my cheek gave me shivers.

Finally there was a stir of excitement. A man and his entourage entered the yacht's lounge. A pockmarked ugly guy, Latin American, I guess, looked reptilian actually, swept into the room.

''Ah! Carlos! I hope I am not too late to join the game, _mi hermano_.''

Manoso stood up and met the man with a warm handshake and then an embrace.

He said, "Alberto! I've been waiting for you all evening.''

And he slapped a set of cuffs on the guy quicker than my eye could see. The other men at the table had risen when Manoso did and overwhelmed the men who were with Alvarez.

Tank said, ''Bunch of pussies. Jeez.''

The local cops and DEA and Feds all arrived en masse, sirens and lights screaming.

Steph grinned at Manoso. ''I got to say, you do get your man.''

''Would it be trite to say 'my woman' too?''

''Huh! You wish, mister.''

He laughed out loud and grabbed her. The kiss went on and on, Manoso's men smiling indulgently, me with blushing cheeks.

''Haaarumph!''

''Hey, Captain Billings!'' Steph was still smiling even though her lipstick was now smeared.

Behind Billings' back, Tank cleared his throat and when Manoso looked at him, Tank mimed wiping his face. Manoso pulled a handkerchief out and wiped Steph's lipstick off his own mouth and cheeks. He handed the hanky to Steph who looked at him with puzzlement. He took it back and gently blotted the lipstick smears from her mouth.

Tank nodded and said, "Okay, boss.'' He folded his arms and resumed looming.

Billings turned to see who had spoken and why. Tank looked angelic. Not great on a 30-year-old, really huge linebacker-type's face. He looked guilty as hell. It was pretty clear the 'boss' in question wasn't Billings.

Steph said to Billings, ''So. What's up?''

Billings seemed at a loss for words.

Steph stood hands on hips and said, ''_I know_, you want to tell me and Michelle and Mr. Manoso and his _crew_ what a really great job we all did tonight? Right? And you want to tell Ranger he's worth every penny he charged you, right?''

Billings said, ''You're Ranger? The—bounty hunter? Omigod.''

Steph smiled some more. ''Captain Billings, I'd like to introduce you to Carlos Manoso, street name 'Ranger' in the Northeast—my husband.''

Manoso gave Billings his minuscule nod and smiled his million dollar smile.

He said, ''We can leave,ladies. Tank and Les will finish up here.''

Anthony leaned in and whispered in my ear, "How about dinner tomorrow night? We can go to a lovely little place I know. It's in Paris.''

Stephanie giggled. "You're always luring girls off to Paris!"

"I am not! It's just that..."

I intervened. "Do you have a street name too?''

He smiled. Same million dollar smile and I turned to look at Manoso again.

I said, ''Are you guys…?''

''You can call me anything you like, Mitch.''

''Yum,'' I said.

He nodded. ''Yeah, that's what they all say.''

"It's his hacker name," Syephanie translated.

Anthony grabbed my hand and we made our escape, closely followed by my partner Stephanie Plum and her hot hot hot husband.

''Paris, anyone?''

* * *

tbc


	8. Chapter 8 and epilog

** Undercover—**

**.**

**.**

**8**

.

_Previously: _Paris anyone?

.

_Michelle_

**I said, "What about** our weapons?"

The guys stared at me.

Ranger finally said, "Private plane."

"But what about when we get to Paris? It isn't legal for us to have weapons in France.''

''International carry permits.''

''But…''

''You can leave your gun on the plane.''

I said, "But who has international carry permits? It's almost unheard of- except for certain undercover military personnel.''

Manoso looked vague. It was cute but weird. I looked at Anthony who quickly assumed the same vague expression.

I said, ''Oh.''

_later_

Steph said, "Mitch and I have to shop for clothes.''

Ranger nodded faintly. ''Anything you want, babe.''

Stephanie suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah, what _was_ the bounty on Alvarez, anyway?''

"Five million, dead or alive.''

''Jeez ,you shoulda shot him.,,

''It'd mess up Anthony's boat.''

''So Mitch and I each have what, a million bucks to spend in Paris?''

He pulled his American Express Black card out of his cargo pants and handed it over.

''Go get 'em, babe.''

Steph shooed him away. ''I was just teasing! We just need nice dresses for tonight, Ranger.''

He wrapped her hand around the card and dropped a kiss on her lips.

''Whatever.''

Anthony, always helpful, added, "You'll need coats too, babe, gonna be freakin' cold in Paris in February."

"Yeesh."

...

_later, mid-Atlantic_

**''Ranger?''**

**''Yeah?''**

**''Are you gonna** keep that awful Ferrari? Or are you gonna go back to your Porsches?"

''Can't I have both?''

"You gotta have it all, man," Anthony told him solemnly.

''Oh I guess so." Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe the Ferrari will—''

**_''No!''_** Both guys said together.

Steph looked at them. Looked over at me. She said, "Boys and their toys."

... ... ...

**Epilogue**

**.**

**Paris was wonderful.** Anthony was wonderful. The food and the hotel were, yep, wonderful.

We shopped in all the famous stores. When the couturiers realized Stephanie was Mme Carlos Manoso, it turned out that Ranger's credit card wasn't even needed.

_Mais, non! We will just send a petit bill, madame_….

It was all so fun and delightful, very different from what a girl from Philly is used to. Anthony has been calling, he comes by to see me. I think he is _the one_, but I do sense a history, maybe a scary history, with these men.

Steph is happy for me even though she said to me, "Antonio probably isn't looking for a _house_wife, Mitch!''

"I'm not a housewife, Steph."

"Lucky for me, neither am I. Go for it. Have it all, Mitch."

Billings is polite to her and very, very wary.

We never saw the red Ferrari again, but so far the black Ferrari has survived. I don't think Ranger drives it very much. Ranger seems to love that (shiny new black) Ford pickup with the bug lights and custom rims. I see him picking up Steph sometimes after work. She is still on the taskforce here, lent to us from Rangeman, as needed. Steph's a lucky woman all right.

I think I am too.

... ... ...

_**Oh man, a** million bucks! Wow!_

I stared at the Rangeman corporate check. I counted all the zeros. Three times.

Yes, a million dollars.

The Post-it said, _Your share of the bounty. You earned it. CM._

**The end**


End file.
